


囚徒困境

by Lavern



Category: Real Person Fiction, 唐人街探案 | Detective Chinatown (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavern/pseuds/Lavern
Summary: 来自Lofter的日天受向tag 演员刘昊然角色衍生 不上升真人ALL秦风 被俏护士奶得分不清东南西北的鸡血之作半架空监狱梗，灵感来源于宝强哥在第一部里的那句经典台词以及定广美香的漫画《地下饭店》。CP主要拉荆浩X秦风，后面写谁不确定，大概会有唐峥爸爸，开头会出现少部分路人X秦风，请注意避雷作者警告：纯粹是为了拉黄瓜搞小护士，长度不一定，想到哪儿写到哪儿，别跟我提剧情和节操，不知道不清楚不存在！请务必注意避雷！弃权声明：文中使用的架空设定改编自定广美香的漫画作品《地下饭店》，非原创。





	1. 【一】

00.

即使到现在，他仍然不知道自己是怎么沦落到这步田地的。

秦风平躺在硬邦邦的铁架床上，睁开眼睛瞪着天花板。

囚室里一片漆黑，偶有夜巡的狱警举着手电筒有气无力地四处乱晃。相邻床位上的年轻男孩也是新人，今天跟在秦风后面被分到这间临时囚室里，这会儿把头蒙在被子里哭。

秦风在床上侧过身躺着，听到隔壁断断续续的粗重喘息，隐约又有低语的下流话传过来，居然明目张胆地在狱警眼皮底下做那档子事儿。

手电筒的荧白光圈向走廊这一侧的几间囚室扫了过来，狱警在外面低声咒骂:“妈的一群疯狗，给老子小点声！”

秦风抿住嘴唇，闭上了眼睛。

这座建在陡崖上的青禾高级监狱，私下里被囚犯们戏称为养老院：一旦进来，唯一的下场就是被关到老死。

秦风在三小时前成为养老院的半永久居民，刑期七十年。如果他有命活到九十几岁，说不定还能坐在轮椅上被人推出去。

01.

“他叫什么？”

荆浩把勺子撂在塑料餐盘上，低声问坐在他旁边的幺鸡。

“那个十号？”幺鸡明知故问，冲着荆浩挤眉弄眼地笑，露出一口被烟熏得参差的黄牙，“哥眼光真毒——好像是叫秦风吧——这批新肉里最出挑儿的。”

荆浩摸了下鼻子，筷子在炒饭里随意乱戳了几下，“知道是怎么进来的吗？”

“听说是杀人，”幺鸡也撂下筷子，“杀了个有钱人家的公子。”

荆浩一挑眉毛，又上下打量不远处的新人一眼，“不像。”

“人不可貌相啊，”幺鸡低声道，跟着又不怀好意地瞥了秦风一眼，“不如先放两天，等他吃点苦头，教他个乖。”

秦风和昨晚和他被分配到同一间囚室的年轻男孩坐在一起，低着头扒饭，装作察觉不到周边餐桌上扫过来的灼热视线。

有人经过他身边的时候吹口哨，他余光扫到那人停下来冲他做了个下流的顶胯。

秦风不出声，也不抬头，想起唐仁当初在泰国时的乌鸦嘴，心里空落落地没底。

大不了只能先忍着不去洗澡了，之后再想办法。

他当然不知道荆浩就坐在不远处盯着他看。

白嫩无瑕的小羊羔一样，纯洁的，无辜的，连眼神都像含着水：让人恨不得当场把他摁在桌上，撕开那件橙色的囚衣，然后——

荆浩眨了下眼睛，露出暗含恶意的笑容：“还是叫人盯着点他——我喜欢没开过封的。”

幺鸡咧开嘴，“大哥放心，就是教育教育他。”

 

当天傍晚，短暂的休息时间后，所有囚犯回到他们各自的寝室内接受点名。

狱警点到秦风的时候语气凉嗖嗖的，“换房，跟上。”

囚犯被送到这里之后，通常会被安置在新人区几天到几个星期，而后根据床位空出的情况被安插进不同的区域，那种安排通常就是长期的。

秦风被换到D区的一间双人囚室。这个区域所有囚室的号码都是红标——他只是飞快地扫了一眼，那时候还并不清楚这里关押的大部分人是性犯罪者，即使在监狱里也是最被人排斥的。

狱警把他摁进铁门，扫了一眼秦风露在囚服外面的细白皮肉，压低帽檐说了句好自为之。

秦风心里一悚，转身看见隔壁床上坐着一个彪形大汉。那人眼下一条疤连到脖子上，浑浊眼珠转动盯着秦风，把他从脚看到头，又从头看到脚。

秦风感觉自己浑身都被扒光了。

第二天早晨秦风再出现的时候，右腿是瘸着的，走路时不得力，姿势教人禁不住想入非非。

其他囚犯拿他开黄腔，说他昨晚落到D区怕是被操开了花，这时候又有D区人出来辟谣，讲昨晚闹大了招来了狱警，另外那位扒了裤子还没来得及干就被拖出去揍了两棍在肚子上，关禁闭室去了。

于是又有机灵人接话，说秦风肯定是被哪个大哥看上了，不然狱警怎么偏偏来管这个闲事。

秦风的嘴角裂了，手腕也是肿的，听到背后的人嗡嗡的议论声，只能装听不见。

一会儿荆浩的人进来，打了饭之后径直往秦风这桌来，在他对面咣当一声把餐盘撂下。

秦风身后的长舌头们此时不做声了——都知道这身上带虎纹的光头跟的是荆浩，东翼这一栋楼里最硬的拳头。楼里上下四个区都归荆浩管，包含香烟在内一应违禁物品的流通全在他手下进出。当然不是没人不服气，只是打不过人家。

秦风抬起头来看了一眼对面人脖子上露出来的纹身，低头吃自己的饭。

人家眯着眼瞧他，手指在桌上敲了几下，手掌抬起来时露出下面的烟。

“我们荆浩哥请你的，留着抽。”

秦风咬了咬牙，胁下一抽一抽地疼。他没伸手去接，只轻轻摇了摇头，说：“谢、谢谢——我不、不抽烟。”

这人差点当着那么多人的面笑出声来，咬了舌头才忍住了：怕是自家大哥这回瞧上的，不光是个结巴，还是个傻子。

秦风本来以为对方会发怒，没想到光头大哥很有风度地捋了一把油亮的脑袋，施施然站起来：“这事情讲究个你情我愿。你不愿意，那就算了。”

那支烟留在桌上，被弹到秦风餐盘下的缝隙里，他没拿走。

晚上又点名，仍是同一位狱警，领他换了D区的另一间房，四人间，除了秦风之外还有三个人。

熄灯之后，秦风白天拒绝的那支烟被用在他身上，在他左胸下面烫出了一块伤痕。

那帮人没真的插进去，已经把秦风弄得死去活来。囚室没有隔音，左邻右舍全借着这边的动静猛打手枪，还荤话连篇——“操死那个小婊子！”“骚货！明天就轮到我们了！”

秦风一个手无缚鸡之力的书生，连半块腹肌都没有，被摁在地上的时候根本没有反抗的余地。

他那时候才真的明白了，荆浩这种人的“你情我愿”到底是什么意思。

如果不想变成公车，就只能情愿。

 

秦风被调到荆浩那间囚室的时候是白天。众目睽睽之下，他自愿成了这个人的婊子——从他进来到现在，还不满一周。

其实也没什么可羞耻的，识时务者为俊杰。秦风那么聪明的人，不至于转不过这个弯。

荆浩在A区，这个区是黑标，囚室都是两人间，彼此间隔也远一些，多是关押有来头的经济犯。荆浩不是经济犯，但他来头不小，背后靠着当地最大的帮派，是闫老板手下最年轻得力的人。

他在走廊尽头的最后一间，与众人隔一段不咸不淡的距离，比起坐牢，更像是在住一间房间逼仄的酒店。

秦风浑身都是暗伤，腿仍然瘸着，只剩脸上看着尚算整齐。荆浩坐在床边洗扑克牌，知道他进来却头也不抬。

他僵在那里站了一会儿，伤腿开始打颤，但不知道是否该坐下。

这时候荆浩才看了他一眼，下巴一扬，示意他坐自己对面的那张床。

秦风大腿根发酸，坐的那一下重了，床板在他屁股下面颤。

荆浩问他，“你叫什么?”

这是秦风第一次听见他讲话，嗓音偏哑，带一点不知从哪里来的口音。

秦风甚至连念自己的名字都结巴了一下。

荆浩就乐了，心想回头得狠弹幺鸡一个大脑镚儿，难怪这孙子头天笑成那样。

不过也挺新鲜的，他还没搞过结巴呢，不知道秦风是不是叫床的时候也这样，算个情趣。

荆浩笑的时候是有酒窝的，秦风不知道为什么感觉有点惊讶。

“今天星期四，”荆浩把手里那叠扑克来回来去地洗了几遍，“我这周不动你。你把腿养养。”

 

02.

星期五荆浩有访客。

是谭嘉木来看他，说许久不见，问他近来如何。

荆浩自从进来之后抽烟很凶，右手指尖上都染了少许黄褐色，他习惯性搓了一下，“这话是你问，还是老板问？”

闫老板表面上做的是金行生意，其实是帮派的坐馆。他喜欢别人叫他老板。

谭嘉木笑着摇头，“你知道还问——你妹妹过得不错，家里杂货店生意很好。”

荆浩嗯了一声，听出来谭嘉木还有下文。

“你现在不在，宗吉那帮人就抖起来了，”谭嘉木深吸一口气，“阿屁死了。”

 

秦风从图书馆借了推理小说回来看，他现在不愿意在有人的地方待着。监狱的图书馆藏书不多，没有他喜欢的奎因，但阿加莎也不错。

他现在没资格要求太多。

他回来的时候，荆浩已经在床上躺着，目光直勾勾盯着上铺，似乎在想什么心事。

秦风心里估摸了一下时间，看来荆浩没等到探监时间结束就回来了，不知道是谁来看他，大约是不欢而散。他觉出对方心情不好，不愿意触霉头，静静走回床边坐下看书。

他想起来今天在浴室听见人议论，昨晚开盘赌秦风第一宿就得被荆浩干得起不来床的那些人全输了一个月的烟钱——“八赔二啊！谁他妈想到昨天晚上什么动静都没有！”

“上回那个不是都送医务室了吗？那谁总不能是不行吧？”

秦风翻过一页，无声地苦笑，至少现在他可以光明正大地去公共浴室。那些在他身上留下伤痕的人，在他裹着浴巾路过的时候，甚至不再冲他吹口哨了。

“你是怎么进来的？”荆浩忽然问他。

秦风看书看得很投入，反应了两秒才问：“啊，你、你跟我说话吗？”

荆浩从床上坐起来，嗤笑一声：“这屋里除了你也没别人啊。”

秦风没再回答，又翻了一页。

荆浩点点头，“成，算了。”

 

晚上十点半熄灯，狱警打着手电筒在各区轮流巡查，大部分时候是走走过场。民不举官不究。

“把衣服脱了。”黑暗里传来荆浩的声音，秦风听见自己气血翻涌，胸如擂鼓。

他在对面的床上侧过身来看着秦风，“你自己脱，或者我来。”

沉默的片刻很快过去，秦风从床上坐起来，把背心掀开，露出白皙纤瘦的一段腰，皮肤上还留着青紫的痕迹没有完全褪掉。

这事做起来比想象中容易。

“过来。”

他站起来挪过去，伤腿仍那样拖着。

荆浩伸手拽他，秦风在慌乱中推他的手臂，摸到岩石一样坚硬的肌肉。

他很快被摁在床上，像只被人攥在手里的鸽子似的，浑身都在发抖。

荆浩压着他，轻轻在他耳畔笑：“那么怕我？我只是要干你，又不是要吃了你。”

秦风看他一眼，那双黑亮的眼睛里溢满恐惧和难堪，“你、你……说好了这周不、不动我的……我、我们说好了的，下、下周再……”

荆浩把食指按在他颤动的嘴唇上——柔软而丰润的，教人恨不得一口吞进肚里去——“你怎么这么傻？”

他看着秦风，像是看着一个不受教的孩子，“你已经落到我手里了，我想什么时候干你，就什么时候干你。”

“你要是不愿意呢，”荆浩舔了一下嘴唇，脸上浮现一个几乎人畜无害的温柔笑容，酒窝深深陷下去，“也没关系，我不动你。明天你就回D区——你猜那群饥渴的疯子轮奸你的时候会不会和你商量？”

他冲身下的秦风眯了下眼睛，“怎么样？我是不是特别讲理，特别好说话？”

秦风的睫毛抖了抖，感觉到下面有东西硬邦邦地顶着自己。

他摊开僵直的手臂，低声恳求：“那、那你轻、轻点……我、我不想去医务室。”

荆浩笑了一声，然后从枕下摸出什么东西塞进秦风嘴里。

在舌尖有点苦，很快就化掉了。

秦风觉得自己飘了起来。

 

荆浩插进去的时候没戴套，监狱里没那条件。

那么强拗着来本来应该是疼的，但不知道为什么秦风里面却湿湿软软的，并没有很多阻力。

他嘴里还塞着荆浩随便揉成一团的背心，是怕他喊得声音太大招来狱警。虽然荆浩他们私下搞的勾当和狱警都有联系，但毕竟多一事不如少一事。

才干了几下，秦风的眼神已经散了，嘴角边上流下来亮晶晶的涎水，下头也硬了，在荆浩小腹上蹭来蹭去。

乳头也是，明明没被玩到，却在冰凉的空气里挺了起来。

荆浩伸手掐住他的左胸，那里脂肪厚实的部分还会随着摇晃的铁床一起颤，看起来充满情色的暗示。

“是不是痒得受不了？”荆浩滚烫的家伙把他钉在床上，缓慢而有力地磨着里头要命的地方。

秦风被塞着嘴讲不出话，只能含混地嗯嗯答应，能吃力的那条腿勾在荆浩的腰上不放。

“操！真够骚的，”荆浩有点上火，下了狠力气往里撞，还掐着秦风的胸前不放，“进来之前就跟男的搞过了吧？”他之前特意嘱咐了让手底下的人吓唬吓唬就算，别跟秦风动真格的。

荆浩把秦风嘴里咬着的棉背心扯出来，又去揉秦风的胸。

“小结巴，让老子听听你是不是叫床的时候也说不利索话？”

秦风的眼里已经含了一层摇摇欲坠的泪，后穴里像插了烧热的铁棍一样灼烫，想躲也躲不开，只能委屈地摆着腰迎合。

胸前还被捏得又酸又涨，痒得简直受不了。小结巴只好主动伸手去揽着荆浩，求他使劲吸一吸。

“求你了……真的，好痒……”

荆浩就凑过去，把那里吸出啧啧水声，听着都让人害臊。

那一整晚秦风从里到外都被折腾透了，上下两张嘴都吃了不少精液进去。

昏睡过去之前，荆浩还没忘记捏着他的下巴调侃：“叫得挺熟练，这会儿倒不结巴了。”

 

TBC?


	2. 【二】

03.

秦风知道自己在做梦。

他像鬼魂似的浮在医院的天花板处向下俯瞰，见到一张青白的脸。

反映生命体征的心电仪器发出不祥的哔哔声响，急救医生取来电击器——“充电，第一次！所有人躲开！”

电流击中急救床上摊开的那具男性身体，人便随着弹跳一下，又重重落回床架上。

别死啊，别死啊！

秦风感觉到自己的身体在燃烧，而后融化。他想要叫出声来，随便叫什么人来救救他——

他听见了起床铃。

早晨六点半，这又是青禾高级监狱的全新一天了。

秦风睁开眼睛，伸手摸了一把脸，触到满脸湿热，分不清是泪水还是汗。

荆浩在对面的床上翻个身坐起来，“你睡觉的时候太吵了，”他的眉毛皱得很紧，因为睡眠不足造成的低气压让他看起来凶神恶煞的，“半夜还一直喊，呼吸声像拉风箱。”

秦风转过头来，动了动嘴唇，不知道该说什么好，嗫嚅道：“对、对不起。”

荆浩还是皱着眉瞪他——有那么一会儿秦风以为他要照着自己脸上来一拳了。

并没有。

荆浩只是啧了一声，“算了。”

秦风松了一口气，心想这或许是跟荆浩上床之后为数不多的好处之一——他收到警校录取通知书的时候，可没想到他日后会因一级谋杀罪而被判处七十年监禁，还在锒铛入狱之后的一周内就自愿爬上监狱黑老大的床。

现在想起来，那张通知书简直像个低级趣味的笑话一样。

 

等到下一个探监日，秦风的腿已经完全好了，但肋间的那块烧伤在愈合之后留了一块印记。

虽然不再疼了，但是每次他洗澡的时候碰到那块皮肤，还是会忍不住瑟缩一下。

他这次见到唐仁，眼里仍然全是血丝，但不是因为打麻将。

“我、我还以为你，早跑、跑路了呢，”秦风弯了弯嘴角，其实笑不出来，“谢、谢谢你来看我。”

唐仁看着他只是叹气，下意识地搓手指，想找烟抽。这让秦风想起庭审之前那段日子。唐仁那时候也是这样，每次秦风在拘押室见到他，他身上总是带着很大一股烟气。

“老秦，”唐仁深吸一口气，“你……还好吗？”

秦风点头，“还、还好。”能吃能睡，有片瓦遮头，还有热水澡洗，性生活频率偏高但十分稳定——这样的生活大概比许多外面的人也不差。

而且荆浩还不知从什么渠道搞来了一大盒避孕套：杜蕾斯超薄系列，还有带螺纹凸点的。秦风现在已经习惯了。

唐仁不知道该说什么，只能也跟着点头，“那就好。你……多保重。外面的事情，我会处理的。”

秦风避开他的目光，忽然感到心头涌上一股按捺不住的厌烦——处理？还处理什么呢？警校已经把他开除了，当初负责招募他的董警官自从出事之后就再也没有联络，摆明了是要弃车保帅。

事情走到这一步，他已经是一颗废棋，不会有人再费心救他了。

唐仁或许看出他的心事，生硬地扯开话题，“那个，我前两天去给你婆婆扫墓了，给老人家报了平安。”

秦风低下头，感觉眼眶里一阵发烫，他一句话也说不出来。

寄予厚望的孙子却步上入狱的儿子的后尘。她去世的时候该有多失望。

“我托人给你带了烟进去，”唐仁压低声音冲他挤眉弄眼，“在里面当钱花吧。”

短暂的探访时间结束之后，秦风去食堂吃中饭。他和荆浩吃饭的时候不常凑在一起，照样还是一个人独来独往。

今天给他打饭的人手指上纹了一排骷髅头。秦风一见就想起来了：这是那个用烟头烫过他的人。

他当时喊疼了吗？他自己也记不得了。

“大哥，”秦风抬起头来微笑，露出一边虎牙，“麻烦再来一点菜吧。”

那人冲他翻了个白眼，但还是粗鲁地舀了半勺青菜添上去。

秦风的眼光像水一样从对方脸上流过，他伸出手去接过餐盘的时候，袖子抻起来露出一截白而瘦的手臂。

他一直保持住那个露齿的笑容，直到转身离开。

 

那天的自由活动时间，秦风跪在图书馆书架之间的空隙处帮荆浩口，这对他来说已经是个熟练工种，廉耻心磨一磨就没了。

秦风张开嘴伸了舌尖去舔，嘴角就有来不及吞咽的唾液流出来。他伸出手去扶着荆浩的东西，来来回回地动起来。

荆浩抬手虚虚一扶秦风的后脑，揉他的头发，并没有用力去摁着他。秦风很自觉地努力吞得更深一些，手掌顺势撑着荆浩的大腿内侧。

荆浩深深地吸气，低头的时候恰巧碰到秦风抬眼，嘴唇红红的，眼眶里的泪水莹莹闪光。又是委屈，又是可怜的样子，本来年纪就小，这样看着几乎像是还不到二十岁的青少年。

然后他就看到秦风的手腕动了动，露出原本被袖口藏住的一大片淤血造成的青紫痕迹。

秦风飞快地垂眼挪开目光，悄悄把手收了回去。

荆浩就留了个心。他也没问秦风，心里清楚秦风什么都不会跟他说。

 

这事之后，荆浩和幺鸡顺嘴提了一句。

天地良心，他纯粹就是没话找话的时候顺嘴提的。

绝对不是特意，谁胡说八道抽谁。

“啧，看看！”幺鸡把手上的扑克牌捋整齐，打开成一个完美的扇形，“看看咱们大哥！对小情儿真够体贴的！”

荆浩甩了四张黑桃二下去，在周围上家一片鬼哭狼嚎的时候一巴掌糊了幺鸡的后脑勺，“这才几天没教训你？又不知道自己姓什么了？”

幺鸡哎呦一声，恨不能当场装出一个脑损伤导致半身不遂来。旁边跟着当牌搭子的小弟们左看右看，拿不准这会儿是不是该配合气氛哄堂大笑。

荆浩就清嗓子，眼神带刀似的一路剐过去，幺鸡立刻就坐直了，毕恭毕敬道：“知道知道，跟您姓荆嘛！您吩咐的事儿我指定上心啊！”

“要是真逮着有人在咱们眼皮底下搞事，我幺鸡第一个把他抓出来阉了！”

话虽如此，幺鸡还是有话留着没说——这男人睡归睡，走旱路也就是监狱里彼此解闷，无伤大雅，但是要真上了心，那可麻烦了。

当年在白龙身上吃的亏，荆浩总不至于这么快就忘了。

 

04.

隔一周，监狱公共浴室里发生了一起强奸未遂引发的斗殴。

平时总是尽量和其他人错开时间洗澡的秦风那天好巧不巧就被人堵在浴室里。荆浩进门的时候，正好看见那人使劲把秦风往地上摁，像是要强迫他口的姿势。

他两步迈过去，揪住那个纹了两条花臂，手指上全是骷髅头的瘦高个，一扭身就把人摔到墙上了。

那一下砸得颇重，弄坏了墙上挂的莲蓬头，半冷不热的洗澡水像喷泉一样滋出来，子弹似的溅到人身上。

在蒸腾的雾气当中，秦风赤身裸体地站起来。他的脖子上有红痕，像是被人用力掐过。他没有说话，看着荆浩把另一个曾经在他身上留下烫伤的男人揍出鼻血。

那些血迹和流水混合在一起，被冲进藏污纳垢的下水管道。

最终双方都没受什么关乎要害的伤，最多也就是身上四肢抻了筋挂了彩，然而荆浩手眼通天，直接进了医务室休养——挨揍的那位比他伤重几倍，鼻青脸肿地被拖去禁闭室反省三天。

医务室的床躺着舒服，但荆浩可舍不得留他的小结巴一个人在囚室里。

就是那么一错眼不见的功夫都能差点被别人沾了手，荆浩现在恨不得把他折起来放兜里。

毕竟在这间满是糙汉的青禾监狱里，找到一张温暖湿润且合心意的嘴，无论上下，是非常困难的。

本来他就打算随便敷个药，第二天早上就回去，没想到秦风的动作倒比他还快。

“换、换药？”

穿白袍的医护人员推着车走进来的时候，荆浩连头都没抬一下，足足隔了两秒钟才醒过味来。

“他妈的老子刚上的药，换个——”他还想着医务室大夫什么时候也成结巴了，抬起头就看到了秦风。

“操，”荆浩打量他：不知道从哪里顺手牵羊来的白袍被秦风当做裙子穿，露出两条光溜溜的小腿，这么一亮相还真有点味道，“你怎么进来的？不是不让探视吗？”

真拿监狱医务室当三甲医院了？大摇大摆也未免太张狂。

秦风笑的时候飞快地露了一下虎牙，“是、是不让，我、我就也弄了点伤。”

他扬起下巴，左面脖子与下颚的交界处多了一道一寸多长的血痕。

“刮、刮脸的时候不小心弄的。”

荆浩盯着他看了一会儿，侧着头笑了一下，“你过来。”

秦风就走到他面前，青年人身量已经长开，这样高瘦的身体裹在白袍里，意外地有种高岭之花般禁欲的诱惑感。

“先前倒没觉得，”荆浩伸手捏着秦风的屁股打了一下，“你这么一弄还挺像外头医院里的小护士的，挺清秀。”

秦风被他那一掌打懵了，没防备间轻声叫了出来。

荆浩就势把他拽进怀里，身手灵活倒看不出哪里受了伤，“这么清秀的小护士，叫什么名字啊？”

他挑开纽扣，手掌伸进内里空无一物的白袍，摸到秦风的胸前撩拨起来。

秦风这才反应过来，羞得满脸绯红，咬着嘴唇不接话。

“不说话？”荆浩剥掉他的内裤，“那就叫小凤。小凤护士？”

秦风半推半就，若有若无的反抗毫不走心，生怕荆浩看不出来他是主动勾引。

荆浩的手在衣服里从前胸一路往下，一直摸到后面，触到一片濡湿，当时就骂了句靠，“没看出来小凤护士你路子还挺野的啊，这还青天白日的就自己玩儿过了？”

秦风可能是觉得难堪，并不接话，腰臀却主动在荆浩手下轻轻蹭了蹭，磨着对方已经硬起来的东西，是邀请的意思。

这不上还是人？

荆浩让秦风分开腿坐在他身上，进入的动作太剧烈，顶得秦风恨不得五脏六腑都挪了位置，头颈往后甩，背上绷住一个适合被拥抱的弓形。

荆浩就维持住那个插入的姿势不动，下面又紧又热地吸得他头皮都发炸。

“诶，小凤护士，”他抬手扳住秦风的脸，“能不能敬业点儿？别光顾着自己爽啊。”

秦风的眼角都被逼出红色，心里清楚荆浩就是故意使坏。

这种时候还有什么可矜持的？反正他被折腾得涕泪横流，嘴角脸上沾满精液的样子，荆浩也都见过了。

于是他伸出手臂环住荆浩的背，一上一下地缓缓耸动起来，很快就吃不住力似的把头靠在荆浩肩上，呼出来的气息全贴着对方的锁骨。

秦风迷迷糊糊间觉得奇怪，荆浩身上有种特别的气味，让他想起烟草和钢铁。

荆浩便也反手揽着他，那样由着秦风动作一会儿。

“小结巴，”他忽然往上送了一下腰，顶进更深的地方去，秦风就像被电打了似的支起身子来，架在荆浩身上摇晃着，“让我看看你的脸。”

秦风唔了一声，好像没听懂他的意思，看着荆浩的时候脸上全是迷乱的潮红。

 

又到星期一的时候，狱警们难得一见地打起精神来，早餐时间结束之后让所有人留在位置上不要动。

秦风现在都和荆浩、幺鸡他们坐在一起了。秦风在餐桌上几乎从不说话，以至于到现在知道他是结巴的人其实也寥寥无几。这天早上他看到跟着荆浩那帮人的脸上并无一丝惊讶之情，料想无论之后会发生什么事，他们早先都已经得到过消息了。

才坐了几分钟，D区就又有刺头坐不住，骂骂咧咧地大声询问是怎么回事。

狱警抄了电棍要上去揍人的时候，餐厅的前门开了，走进来一名西装革履的中年男人，衬衫领子扣到最上，领带结一丝不苟，皮鞋擦得锃光瓦亮。

“各位早上好，”这人站在餐厅前面慢悠悠地开口，“实在抱歉迟到了——没想到今天高速路上这么堵。”

“鄙姓唐，唐峥，”他走过餐桌之间的过道，鞋跟磕在地上发出嗒嗒的声响，“从今天起有幸担任青禾高级监狱典狱长。”

唐峥走到那个不知所措的狱警面前，轻巧地从他手里接过了那根电棍。

“希望各位，”反手一棍先抽在犯人的腹部，疼得人喊不出声，第二棍打的才是脸，大约是揍断了鼻梁，血溅出来的时候，唐峥往后恰当地挪了一步，保住他那身看起来就价值不菲的漂亮西装，“今后多指教。”

他把沾了血的电棍递还给狱警，露出一个看起来文质彬彬的微笑，坦然地环视四周。

秦风坐的地方离他并不近，但唐峥几乎是一眼就看见了他。

 

TBC.


	3. 【三】

05.

放风的时候，荆浩和幺鸡他们凑了几个人打三对三。

其实荆浩在监狱里和其他犯人相比也算不上特别高大，但是他打球的技术不错，在场上几座肌肉隆隆的小山之中灵活来去，断球和投篮的动作都干净利落，没有一点多余的花俏。

秦风打得一般，偶尔上去跟他们凑手，刚打了两节下来歇一歇，坐在场边喝水。

他想起来过去在警校的时候和同学一起打球，大家都是二十出头的年纪，在操场上追着一颗球也能疯跑半天，感觉简直像上辈子。

旁边坐着的人给他递了一支烟。秦风回过神来看他，居然是之前那个在食堂里给他送烟的光头。

他盯着那支烟看了一会儿，仍然摇了摇头，“谢谢，我、我不会抽烟。”

“我操，”光头难以置信地笑了笑，“你真不抽烟啊？”

秦风露出一个潦草的笑容，扭过头去看场上。

他确实生得好看，虽然五官单独拎出来，也没有多么突出，只是放在一起就让人看着舒服。

荆浩投进一个球，余光扫到秦风似乎在看这边。

这样远远地模模糊糊地看一个轮廓，才发觉他和白龙是有些像的。

其实荆浩现在已经很少想起白龙了。

毕竟混他们这一行的，热血很多，真心太少。

他第一次见着秦风的时候也并没觉得这两个人有多像，秦风的眉目五官确实有白龙的影子，但气质举止实在没有半点相同。

白龙的眉眼略有点细长，表情又总是冷冰冰的，看上去就有几分刻薄寡恩的意思。他有烟瘾，有时候一天要抽一包，周身总是烟雾缭绕像是要成仙，不过抽烟的时候，眉头总要略微皱着。

但点烟的姿势却很流畅好看。

荆浩转过来，和秦风对上眼神。

还是那样，纯洁的、无辜的，像含着水的眼神。稍微带一点忧郁，一点状况外的茫然。

叫人恨不得生吞活剥了他。

“不打了，”荆浩扯起背心的下摆抹了一把满是汗水的脸，“你们接着打吧。”

幺鸡他们就看着荆浩走到场边把秦风拽起来，两人一前一后地回室内去了。

他没说什么，只是在听见手下人在背后嘻嘻哈哈的时候横了他们一眼。

死了一个白龙，又来了一个秦风。

这世界上哪有那么巧的事？

 

可是偏偏就那么巧。

秦风杀人案件的案卷最后在局里过手签字的时候，李默群根本不是负责人——就只是熬夜不小心打翻了一杯咖啡，随手翻开文件晾干的时候，这个尚未老眼昏花的中年男人，一眼就看到了秦风的照片。

那还是秦风刚进警校的时候拍的学生证件照，年纪轻轻穿着学生制服，眼睛好像没睡醒似的没完全睁开。

李默群当时就跟打了鸡血一样，连夜把案卷从头到尾地翻了一遍，在系统里查光了秦风家里上三代的亲戚。

这件事说起来，真是瞌睡的时候就有人上赶着送枕头。

那时候秦风的案子一审判决已经下来了，他提了上诉。

李默群什么都不需要做，只要等着他败诉。

秦风当然不可能知道这些。他能看到的只有被判进青禾之后李默群给他画的那个大饼。

“你那么聪明，又是警校出身，难道就甘心一辈子耗在这个地方吗？”

当然不甘心。

所以就算明知道眼前垂下来的是一根蛛丝，也要不惜一切代价，一寸一寸地爬上去。

“你、你直说吧，要、要我做什么？”秦风在终审结束之后的那几天几乎都没睡过，眼球充血，胡子拉碴的样子看起来比实际年龄老了十几岁。

李默群从口袋里拿了一盒烟出来，像在寺庙里求签那样轻轻摇晃，直到一支伸长出来，他低头衔在嘴里，用打火机点燃了，“别那么紧张，”他深深吸了一口，“现在只需要你按部就班去青禾坐牢，注意一个叫荆浩的人就够了。”

“等过一阵子，风头过去了，”李默群又抽出一支烟，把滤嘴递到秦风嘴边，“你出来就会拿新的身份，到时候是要留着功绩赚警衔还是要拿钱远走高飞都随你。”

秦风咬住滤嘴，由李默群给他点上了。他吸了一口，开始剧烈地咳嗽，伸手去捏那支烟的时候，手腕上的铐子与铁链叮咣作响。

“一、一阵子？”秦风一边咳嗽一边露出苦笑。

李默群看着眼前的年轻人，心如铁石没有分毫动容，“总比七十年强。你出来的时候还是比我年轻。”

“再说，”李默群又抽了一口，烟灰落到桌面上闪了一下就暗了，“等到所有人都忘记你的时候再回来，不是更好吗？”

 

06.

秦风是在图书馆借书的时候被狱警悄悄带走的。

他本人不明所以，懵懵懂懂地被领进新任典狱长唐峥的办公室。

狱警把他带到的时候，唐峥好像正在笔记本电脑上看什么视频资料，耳朵里塞着耳机。

他抬起头来的时候对秦风友好地微笑了一下，然后对狱警点头表示他可以先回到岗位上去了。

秦风恍惚了一下，感觉自己已经很久没有体会过这种一般人的礼貌交流。

唐峥把耳机摘下来，对秦风示意了一下自己办公桌对面的另一张椅子。

秦风就坐下来，听到他说：“小秦侦探，久仰大名了。”

唐峥把笔记本电脑往前推了推，“还是说我应该叫你‘小秦警官’，会更合适一点？”

秦风的目光一凝，忘记掩饰自己的惊讶，猛然盯住唐峥。

“哦，你看我这张嘴，一不留神就又说错了，”唐峥双手交叠，在桌面上搭成一个完美的拱形，“你还没有警籍吧？卧底同志？”

秦风看着他的眼睛，就知道自己狡辩也没有用处，“为、为什么？”

这个代号名为“黄雀”的计划，在机关内部应该也只有少数几名高层和经手的负责人才清楚来龙去脉，知道他的身份的人更是寥寥无几。

唐峥一个空降的典狱长，到底有什么来历？

“李警官啊，年纪毕竟大了，”唐峥冲秦风轻轻摇头，“人上了岁数就容易过度自信，马失前蹄。”

秦风的嘴唇颤了颤，脑海里千百个疑问闪过，此时却一个也问不出来。

唐峥站起身来，走到秦风身边，伸手挑起他的下颌，“不过我倒是也能看出来他为什么选你来——聪明、漂亮，最重要的是干净。”

“典、典狱长，”秦风慌乱地挣扎起来，“您、您您别这样——”

“这会儿还装什么清纯呢，骚护士？”唐峥钳住他下巴的那只手硬得像铁，“你在医务室里和荆浩干的脏事儿，以为没人知道吗？”

秦风惶恐地抬起头来，黑亮的眼睛里溢满了水光。

唐峥摁住他的肩头，俯身在他耳边轻声道：“医务室里的摄像头可是拍到不少好东西，不如我放给你看看？”

他反手把桌上的笔记本电脑拉过来，桌面上打开的播放器中定格的赫然是穿着医师白袍，被荆浩压在病床上猛干的秦风。

唐峥停顿一下，一边欣赏眼前秦风失措的表情，一边拔掉耳机线，重新按下了播放键。

“啊……啊……不行了！小凤要被干坏了……”

“啧啧，”唐峥咋舌，“听听你自己——‘小凤’？”

视频的清晰度并不高，但也足能看清画面当中两个人的肉体纠缠。当时一身制服诱惑的秦风被荆浩一直毫不留情地玩弄到高潮，甚至不记得自己都喊了些什么毫无廉耻的下流话。

“你一定不希望，你在监狱外面的亲朋好友看到这份录像吧——一个机关派来的卧底，不光卧到黑社会的床上，还弄出这种下流的花样，以后可怎么洗白？”唐峥终于松开他，重新坐回办公桌后面，“你说是不是啊，小凤护士？”

秦风的嘴唇颤了颤，“你、你想要什么？”

唐峥转身从书柜上取下一只长方的大型礼物盒放在桌面上。

他掀开盒子，里面赫然是折叠整齐的一套护士服，还有配套的丝袜、假发、护士帽和高跟鞋。

“给你的礼物，”唐峥把盒子向秦风的方向推了推，“喜欢吗？”

秦风抿着唇往后缩了一下，被唐峥眼疾手快地按住肩膀，“穿上试试吧。”男人的手掌在他肩头暧昧地摩挲两下，“你在这里叫天天不应，叫地地不灵的，万一要是不小心被荆浩发现了身份，李警官他们恐怕来不及救你啊。”

秦风怔了一会儿，垂着头开始解自己领口——他现在哪还有拒绝的权利呢？

“别这么一脸委屈啊，”唐峥嗤笑一声，把护士服扔到他身上，“你不是最喜欢被这样玩吗？”

秦风没有再说反驳的话，他已经看出来，对唐峥这种人来说，自己的一切挣扎不情愿都会增加一种逗弄猎物的快感。

他宽衣解带，老老实实地从内衣换起——白色蕾丝的胸衣还带里衬，配套的内裤又小又紧，把秦风浑圆的两片臀瓣紧紧勒住。

青年人的小腿本来就纤细，穿上肉色丝袜之后更贴切地勾勒出小腿肚处流畅的修长弧线。

白色裙装上面领口开得太大，下面裙摆又裁得过短，贴住秦风青春美好的肉体，反而更突出一种引人玷污的情色意味。

最后是假发跟护士帽——人工制作的刘海略微挡住他的眉眼，便显出一种楚楚动人的风情来。

秦风踩上那双白色带鞋襻的高跟皮鞋，歪歪扭扭地往前挪了一步。

唐峥啧了一声，把这个含羞带怯的小护士扯过来，一把抱上了办公桌。

桌上的笔架倒了，叮叮当当又带倒了一排小摆设。唐峥毫不在意，一挥手就把笔记本和几沓文件都撂到地上。

“小凤护士，你看看自己，”唐峥伸手扯开秦风胸前刚扣好的纽扣，隔着胸衣揉捏他的胸部，“光是被我盯着换衣服就硬了。还好意思说自己是被强迫的吗？”

秦风唔了一声，余光扫到桌角处摊开的一本内部资料，不由得心跳飞快。

他扭了扭身子，主动挺着胸给唐峥揉弄，身体里涌起一股奇异的瘙痒，恨不得有什么东西能立刻狠狠捣进深处把他填满。

才跟荆浩睡了几个月，他的身体已经习惯这样的交欢了。

唐峥亲在他的胸口，轻声说，“宝贝儿，说两句好听的，就让你爽。”

“求、求求您了，”秦风的嘴唇都咬红了，睫毛上挂了星星点点的泪珠，“快、快点操小凤吧……”

唐峥贴着他的耳朵笑了，手臂紧紧箍着秦风的身子，将那护士裙一撩，揉了两把秦风浑圆的屁股，直接就插了进去。

“小护士，”他轻轻咬着秦风的耳廓道，“你身上这么瘦，是不是肉全长在屁股上了？”

说着还要隔着裙子大力地捏几把，再用力地打了两巴掌上去，疼得秦风呜呜咽咽地小声哭出来。

“真是太骚了，生来就是勾引男人干的。”

他就着那个姿势，让秦风的小腿勾在腰上，把护士裙卷起来往上推开。才几个来回，秦风已经软在他肩上，呜呜咽咽地呻吟起来。

这样做一会儿，唐峥抽身出来，叫秦风转过身去伸手撑着桌面，从背后搂了他重新插进去。

最初那一下进得很深，秦风的脊背上的肌理都绷了起来，后面绞得死紧。

唐峥又是重重一掌拍上去，语气里带了点不耐烦，“放松，夹射了你也爽不了。”

秦风深深吸了口气，身子便渐渐松下来，由唐峥握着他的腰肆意把玩。

他像是受不住力似的低下头，勉力用手掌撑着身体，眼光扫向桌边摇摇欲坠的文件。

那是一个秦风并不认识的人的档案，本来该贴着照片那一栏被人撕掉。

秦风在这个人的生平描述里看到了荆浩的名字。

白龙，真名不详，元城福利学校出身。

 

那天唐峥把他翻来覆去地搞了个通透。秦风身上那件皱巴巴的护士裙上不知道沾了多少汗水精液。

最后他还要秦风跪在地上给他口出来，射出来的东西也都一并咽了。

“期待下次吧，”唐峥没忘记在他艳红的嘴唇旁边亲了一下，“小凤护士。”

 

TBC.


	4. 【四】

07\. 

游离的意识逐渐归拢，秦风倏忽间睁开了眼睛。

“诶，醒醒！”荆浩恰好伸出手来拍他的脸，“做梦了？”

他的身体仍是僵的，大约刚醒转过来时三魂七魄尚未归位，连动一动手指都困难，只有眼珠轻轻转动，瞳仁散开，映出荆浩的脸。

太暗了，看不清楚。

荆浩也死盯着他看，目光仿佛要在他脸上烧出个洞，倒没问他梦见什么。

“睡觉的时候手别压着胸口，”荆浩把秦风的手臂拨开，“容易做梦。”

他这样说，仿佛又急于撇清关系似的紧跟着找补一句：“你也太吵了。梦里还喊打喊杀的，狱警听见非得以为我把你活剐了。”

秦风没回答，嗓子干得张不开嘴，大约的确是在梦里喊打喊杀来着。

荆浩见他不答话，转身走回自己的床位躺下，双手交叉枕在脑后，“消停会儿，睡觉。”

秦风懵懵懂懂地坐起来——出窍的元神至此才全部严丝合缝地归位完毕——慢吞吞地走到水龙头处接了水来润嗓子。

他抬起胳膊把汗湿的囚衣脱下来，身体在冰凉的空气里猛然一颤。

“荆、荆浩，”秦风的声音沉沉的，“你操我吧。”

他走到对面的床上，俯下身体尽力窝进荆浩怀里。大约是因刚做了噩梦的缘故，一身凉冰冰汗津津的，摸起来像条滑溜溜的蛇一样。

荆浩尚没动，秦风就伸手摸去他的裤腰下面，碰那处还没硬起来的东西。

“成了，”荆浩在他耳边含混而粗鲁地制止他，“小结巴，都说了消停会儿。”

他捉紧了秦风的手，半搂半抱地把他弄到自己床上。

“还有俩小时就该起来了，”荆浩身上硬邦邦的，又从内里透出一股热力，贴着秦风的时候简直要把他蒸透了，“睡觉。明天再搞。”

这个月的避孕套和润滑剂还没来得及补货，这几天得计划着用。

他们面对面躺在一张床上，挤着彼此。秦风感觉到荆浩的呼吸扑到自己面颊上，暖和又有点痒痒的。

这个人为什么会这么热呢？

秦风在枕头上轻轻挪动了一下，荆浩就抬手摁住他的肩。

如果把他的心挖出来，也会是这样热吗。

 

早晨来得比想象中还快。秦风醒的时候荆浩已经在漱口了。

他在床上翻身，看见那面缺了一角的镜子里映出荆浩的脸。

荆浩在镜子里的倒影冲秦风挑了一下眉毛。

秦风后知后觉，感到一阵惊讶。他觉得自己不该睡得那么沉，在荆浩的床上被他掐死恐怕都不知道。

他下意识地摸了一下自己的脖子，当然好端端的，什么也没发生。

这一天外面下了雪，从监狱会客室那扇狭小的窗户处望向外面，能看到一片白茫茫的雪地。

李默群穿了一件黑羽绒服，戴了帽子，帽檐压得很低。他进门的时候肩头有湿痕，仿佛刚在室外逗留了片刻。

今天本来并不是开放探监的日子，但是李默群自然有他的手段。

秦风转过头来，看到李默群的目光在天花板角落的监视器上略作停留，又若无其事地滑过去了。

“好久不见了，”李默群把羽绒服脱下来搭在椅背上，“别来无恙？”

秦风难得露出一丝嘲讽的笑容，“您、您千里迢迢跑到这儿来，不、不是为了跟我叙旧的吧？”

这个密闭的房间里现在只有他们两人，秦风甚至没有戴手铐——这老家伙要是再废话，他完全可以上去给他一拳。

李默群上下打量秦风一眼，点了点头，从裤兜里摸出烟盒，“既然如此，那就不多说废话了。”

年长的警官点上一支烟，送到嘴边深深吸了一口，“先说说这两个月都发生了什么。A区待得舒服么？”

秦风的下颌绷紧了，手掌在膝盖上捏成拳头，“我、我过得怎么样，您不比我清楚吗？”他意有所指地挑挑眉，稍微回了回头，目光直指闪着红色光点的监视器。

李默群吸了口烟，皱着眉头，“秦风，我来是要听你说一些我不知道的事——”

过长的烟灰很快落下来碎在桌子上。

“——不然我要你还有什么用？”

秦风眉眼一动，一时间没有接话。

李默群叹了口气，劝道：“你看你已经在这里了，好好配合，于人于己都有利。这个道理不用我再讲了吧？”

监视器传回的影像屏幕里，秦风正背对镜头坐着，他的肩膀稍稍抽动了一下。

“最近监狱里有人私下在交易新货，”秦风的睫毛垂下来，在眼前遮出两道弯月样的阴影，“这帮人的货是从D区传出来的，具体货源在谁手里，我还不能完全确定，但我推测应该和外面一个叫宗吉的人有关系——我听荆浩他们提过这个人。”

“嗯，”李默群点头，“然后呢？”

“闫老板大概最近要准备把荆浩捞出去了，那个叫谭嘉木的白纸扇常来看他，”秦风扫了一眼李默群，见他一脸讳莫如深，看不出到底是什么想法，“宗吉的人不想让他出去，动手估计也就在这几天了。”

李默群眉头一动，竟然对秦风笑了笑，“荆浩这个人现在可不能死。”

秦风愣了一下，一时之间竟没听出李默群的言外之意。

李默群啧了一声，把燃尽的烟头在桌上碾灭了，“他要是死了，你可就出不去了。”

唐峥坐在办公室里，盯着显示器上实时同步播出的画面，伸手拨了一下耳机，终于忍不住轻轻笑了出来。

这时候外面响起急促的敲门声，他把一边耳机取下来，道了声“请进”。

“典狱长，”靠在门边的狱警好像是匆匆跑来，呼吸时胸膛还重重起伏，“有人……使用违禁刀具。”

唐峥把耳机拔掉，问：“死了几个人？都有谁？”

 

08.

谁也没有死。

那把所谓的“违禁刀具”其实就是牙刷手柄上对着嵌了两片刀刃。当然，如果扎对了地方还是能杀死人的。

试图捅死荆浩的人也算是老相识了——是那个手指上纹了骷髅头的瘦高个儿瘾君子，前不久才从禁闭室出来，消停了短短一阵子而已。

荆浩的手臂被割开一道口子，伤势并不重，但流了很多血看着吓人。杀人未遂的那位被荆浩捅到不知哪处内脏，医疗室的大夫给简单处理了一下，做主送了保外就医急诊。

这人既然送了出去，估计也就回不来了。

唐峥听说没死人，在办公室里坐稳了钓鱼台，随手安排几个狱警把荆浩拖到禁闭室反省一周。毕竟人活着还有用，放在那里头比在外面安全。

不过这几天秦风的日子就难过了。监狱里的生活缺乏娱乐，把一群五大三粗的糙汉全养成咸吃萝卜淡操心的八婆，风言风语传来传去变了味道，秦风就成了活生生的红颜祸水。

眼下这位说话结巴的祸水妖姬正跪在唐峥办公桌的桌洞底下，之前穿过的那条护士裙紧紧箍在他的大腿上，令秦风不得不以极其别扭的姿势蜷缩着。他口中被唐峥那物塞得满满的，来不及吞咽的涎水顺着嘴角淌下来，模样极为狼狈。

唐峥低头看见他那梨花带雨似的可怜表情，不仅毫不怜香惜玉，下手反而更重了些，强逼着他吞入更多。

秦风只能拼命忍着呛出的泪水，以温热舌尖仔细伺候，心里只盼着唐峥赶快完事才好。

却没料到这时候外面忽然来了人敲门，“典狱长，犯人带到了。”

秦风跪在地上一下子挣扎起来，满眼全是恐慌，聪明绝顶的脑瓜简直都转不动了。可唐峥按着他后颈的那只手简直铁铸铜雕一般，绝不让他有分毫退缩的机会。

“别乱动，”唐峥压低了声音，“你乖乖呆在下面，不会有人发现的。”

那话音含笑，仿佛是特意要看他出丑。秦风眼皮一抬，正撞上唐峥冲他眯着眼睛微笑，心念电转之间已经反应过来——他是故意的。

“请进。”

虽然想到唐峥不可能让外人发现眼下的状况，但秦风听见办公室里传来其他人的脚步声，眼眶里含着的生理性泪水还是一下子顺着脸颊滑下来。他心知唐峥无非是算计好了要看他的洋相，然而此时稍有动作就会被外面进来的人发现，除却乖乖顺从之外也别无他法。

他口中仍含着那粗长异物，喉咙处条件反射性地不住吞咽，简直叫人爽得头皮发麻。

唐峥坐在皮椅上一派泰然自若，他松开摁着秦风的那只手，对自己面前的那张椅子略微做了个手势。

狱警站在几步外的地方，眼前被带进来的人一身囚服，戴手铐，满脸胡茬看起来像是足有几天没修整过。

他并不同唐峥客气，大马金刀往对面一坐。身后狱警待要出声训斥，却见到唐峥已笑着向他挥挥手，示意要同犯人单独谈几分钟。

“真是好久不见了，”唐峥的指关节敲敲桌面，像是要提示桌子下躲着的秦风打起精神不要偷懒，“上次海港城一别，真没想到我们会在这种地方再会。”

对面的犯人沉默一阵，发出一声嘶哑的笑，“确实没想到，唐典狱长。”

那略为沙哑的声音极具特点，秦风一听便知。他在黑暗中瞪圆眼睛，若不是嘴里还塞得满满当当，想必这会儿一定因惊讶而呛咳出声了。

“荆浩，”唐峥从手边抽屉里摸了烟盒跟火机出来放在桌上，还没忘在荆浩看不见的角度轻轻摸了一把小护士冷汗涔涔的脸，“我看你这趟要是能出去，怕不是要改姓了吧？人也杀了，牢也坐了。岂止是对老板，一般人对亲爹都没这么孝敬啊。”

秦风缩在下面，嘴角已酸得受不住，但又不敢贸然举动，生怕发出一星半点惹人生疑的声响。

荆浩没有说话，秦风也不知他脸上表情如何。只听见唐峥顿了一顿，又接着说：“不过话又说回来了，这些事对你应该也不算什么。毕竟你可是连一个被窝儿里睡过的小情儿都能拱手送给闫老板的人。”

秦风一惊，忍着身上不适竖起耳朵。唐峥却在这时伸了一只脚过来，冰凉的皮鞋尖顺着秦风光裸的大腿滑过，竟然往护士裙下，双腿夹着的那处一点点摸索过去。

“看来典狱长您对我的事确实知道得不少。”

秦风羞窘之际，再听到荆浩的声音不由得怔了一怔，只觉得自己从未听过他以那种阴森语气讲话，竟然连后背也跟着发冷。

“——我这些小打小闹，可比不上您心怀家国，大义灭亲。唐队长。”

唐峥的动作一下子就停了。虽然看不见他神情，秦风大致猜到他是被戳到痛脚，此刻已经在暴怒边缘。

那沉重的寂静维持了短短片刻，秦风在桌子下拼命把自己缩成一团，生怕下一刻荆浩和唐峥就要掀桌子打起来了。

他听见座机电话被提起来之后的滴滴声音，猜测是唐峥播了内线出去。果然很快就又有人敲门进来，是刚才把荆浩送进来的狱警。

“今天就谈到这里吧，”唐峥的声线已经恢复平淡，“希望你今后好自为之，看好你的人。”

可千万别这么轻易就死了。

狱警领着荆浩出去，在身后把门带上。唐峥几乎是下一秒就把桌子下面藏着的秦风揪起来，按在桌面上从后面插了进去。

“听墙角听得开心吗？”他掐着秦风的下巴，迫使他的腰与臀绷成一道拱形的弧线，“是不是觉得自己又掌握了不少新的信息？”

秦风只觉得身体里插了一根烙铁似的滚烫棍子进来，后面吃不住疼，整个人只能拼命扭动着往前挪。

“唔、疼、你别……”他伸手出去在办公桌上乱抓一气，把刚才唐峥取出来的烟盒和打火机都拨到地上。

唐峥在他耳边长叹一口气，“疼就对了，不疼你怎么爽？”

秦风被干得眼前一阵阵发黑，腰与腿都酸麻不已，支撑不住的身体向前倒下去，随着身后唐峥的动作在冰凉的桌面上来回磨蹭。

“小护士，”唐峥伸手抹掉秦风无意识中流出来的泪水，“你说我跟荆浩，谁弄得你爽？”

 

隔天荆浩禁闭期满，在隔离室待足了最后一晚，清晨时回到他和秦风共用的囚室。

天刚擦亮，他进门的时候秦风居然是恰到好处地在床上翻过身来，正与他四目相对，满眼血丝，看着竟像是一夜没睡的光景。

“怎么？”荆浩没来得及洗脸刮胡子，看上去也是十分颓唐的模样，他走过来在秦风下巴上轻佻地摸了一把，“这么几天没见就想我了？”

秦风在床上躺着，也不起身，只是略微仰起脸看着他，而后缓慢而清楚地点了点头，“是、是有点。”

荆浩那个调笑的表情只维持了几秒就消失了。

 

TBC.


	5. 【五】

09.

阿屁去白龙家公寓楼底下接荆浩的那天，开了一辆全新的白色路虎。

荆浩坐进副驾驶，顺口问他有没有烟。

阿屁帮他把车屉拉开，“芙蓉王都抽完了，还剩半包七星。”

荆浩在一堆杂物中翻找片刻——商标已经被磨损大半的药瓶、成打的水电和快递账单，还有一盒已经打开的避孕套——他笑了声，故作嫌恶地把那东西拨到一边。

阿屁把方向盘往右打满，从地下车库转出来，嘿嘿一笑，“哥，你刚跟白龙哥聊什么呢，那么久都不下来，我都怕你赶不上飞机了。”

荆浩抽了一支七星送到嘴边点上了。他想起白龙红润的嘴唇和雾蒙蒙的眼睛，他问白龙是不是想他的时候，对方骄矜的点头和干脆的一声“是”。

“聊了聊生意的事情。”他把副驾驶那侧的车窗开了个缝，让烟气顺着跑出去。

“这次上泰国，应该也就三五天吧？”阿屁没在意荆浩的心不在焉，稍微扭头扫了一眼导航，堵车，前面是万里江山一片红。

荆浩点头，又嘱咐：“我这几天不在，宗吉那边的场子你就跟二饼一起盯着吧。有事就去问谭嘉木，别轻举妄动。”

“放心，”阿屁答应一声，“这么几天出不了什么事儿。”

 

荆浩从隔离室回来的那天晚上，他跟秦风把床底下藏着的最后几个避孕套都用完了。

有几天没做过，荆浩当然想，只是没料到秦风那么主动配合，熄灯之后就急切地贴上来搂抱，好像雪地里奔跑的人追着仅有的一点热。

荆浩想起来最开始秦风在他床上抖得像只小鸽子似的样子，忍不住贴着他的锁骨玩笑：“看来真是想老子了，都是用下边想的吧。”

秦风的脸烧红了一片，没有反驳，只是把双腿分开，缠住了荆浩的腰。

“快、快点，”他急切地把身体送上去，“用力操我！”如今他的后穴已经全然地被操熟了，情动时便湿润而柔顺地吸着荆浩那东西的头部不放，像一张饥渴的小嘴那样盼人喂饱。

荆浩的后脑勺都一阵发麻，总算明白那些马上风的是怎么死的了——做风流鬼原来是这样的滋味。

他伸手把秦风的右腿托起来，那条纤细的小腿和凸出的踝就被他顺势扛在肩膀上了。这个动作让秦风被迫门户大开，被摆弄成一个更加下流的姿势。

“唔……”他仿佛耐不住痒，扭着腰往荆浩这边蹭，却使不上力气，“求、求你了——”

在床上开口求人，对秦风来说已经是家常便饭。男人的身体能带给他怎样的快感，他再清楚不过，也不再像最初那样感到无地自容的羞耻。

已经没有什么可羞耻的了。

荆浩原本还留着一线清明，想着要去床底下翻翻剩下的避孕套换个新的，这会儿被秦风磨得急了，索性不管不顾，一鼓作气顶进深处去。

他摁着秦风细窄的腰肢，一下一下毫不含糊地往内里的嫩肉上撞。

秦风忍不住叫出来，泪水在眼里蓄满了，随着肉体撞击的动作摇摇欲坠，沾到睫毛上。他被荆浩扛起来的那条腿正来回磨蹭着对方的肩窝，白生生的脚背也跟着一晃一晃的，看着怜人。

“喜欢吗？”荆浩的额头上见了汗，伸手把秦风的上半身拉起来笼在怀里低低地问他，“被我这样干。”

秦风的手无意识地攥紧了身下的床单，朦朦胧胧地，抬头时正对上荆浩墨黑的一双眼。

“喜、喜欢的，只喜欢被你干……”他根本不知道自己在说什么，只是一个劲儿地挺着腰把自己往荆浩身上迎送。

荆浩啧了一声，俯身下去，简直要把秦风的一截细腰也压断了。他摸到秦风丰润饱满的臀，指尖陷进那两团鲜嫩的皮肉，留下成片的红痕，怕是明天起来就要泛起青紫。

秦风被插得太猛，仰着头连叫都叫不出，只是无声地流泪，偶尔受不住的时候发出一两声呜咽。

这样下去，会被弄坏吗？

他迷迷糊糊地想。又或许他早就被弄坏了，从里到外。

荆浩把他按得更紧，腰胯挺送的动作慢下来，但次次都磨到紧要的地方，把秦风下面那张饥渴的小嘴喂得满满的。

可是还不够。这样还不够。

最后弄出来的时候，秦风揽着荆浩的肩，把头埋在他颈边轻轻喘息，过了好一会儿才低低地唔了一声，抱怨道：“好、好像破了，都、都流到里面了……”

荆浩摸了一把他的下巴，把他摁倒在枕上，借着走廊里一点隐约的光端详秦风的脸。

红润的嘴唇，雾蒙蒙的眼睛。

他把手掌挪到秦风胸前，略微用力往下按着，剧烈的心跳就在他掌心里一弹一弹。

荆浩俯下身，和秦风飞快地接了个吻，错觉自己恐怕要死在这张床上。

 

他当然没死在床上。盼着他死的人仍然在暗处虎视眈眈。近来城里的场子事情多，自从阿屁死后，二饼手下的人变着法子要给宗吉那边一个教训，叫他们血债血偿。而谭嘉木做白纸扇，上传下达的工作不少，知道闫老板用提拔上来的几个新人还是不够顺手，于是来青禾就来得更加勤快。

毕竟荆浩在这里也待了足够久了，新典狱长继任，本来就和闫老板有联系，外加负责青禾这边的高层也刚洗了一遍牌，为他活动的时机再没有比这更好的了。

这种时候，宗吉那边坐不住也是理所应当。

安静日子过了没几天，听说荆浩的案子已经递上去，大略有了眉目，宗吉在日式餐馆里请客的时候大发雷霆，砸了一套上了不少年头的好茶具。

他一着急，手下的人比他更急，D区里安排的暗线全都动了，花了大力气，总算把荆浩和他几个亲近的人堵在洗衣房。

他们短路了地下一层的内部供电，备用电源启用需要大概三分钟左右，打的就是这个措手不及的时间差。

三分钟后，供电恢复，洗衣房里白惨惨的顶灯闪了两下，重新照亮脚下这一亩三分地。

鼻青脸肿，血肉横飞。

可是该死的依然没死——荆浩生龙活虎，正掐着一人的脖子把他的脑袋往烘干机上撞。

秦风在他背后踉跄着退了一步，靠到荆浩身上，整个人慢慢软下来，滑到地上。

幺鸡看见了，大声骂了句操，一扭身就打碎了旁边墙上火警铃的保护罩。

应急照明灯亮起来了，冷淡的女声从天花板一角的喇叭里传出来：“火警警报，请迅速撤离——”

荆浩丢下手里那个人，转过来接住了他。

 

10.

“你到底在想什么？”谭嘉木那句话一出口，心里已经觉得后悔。早就知道荆浩吃软不吃硬，话说的太冲是不成的。

荆浩坐在他对面，满不在乎地一笑，“你他妈吃了枪药了？”他抬起头，眼里闪过一星冷光。

谭嘉木长出一口气，扫了一眼闪着红色指示灯的监控录像，“你知道他是什么来历吗？他上过警校，之前是Crimaster上排名第二的天才侦探。”

荆浩没立即回话，下意识地捻着指尖找烟。

“他进来的那个谋杀案我找内线的人去查过，说实话，疑点重重，”谭嘉木接下去道，“指不定他和警方的人有什么，也说不准和宗吉那条线有关系，你玩两天就算了，还真要跟他纠缠？”

荆浩就抿着嘴，露出一个嘲弄的微笑，“谭嘉木，你听听你自己说的话，什么叫‘指不定’、‘说不准’？你还好意思坐这个白纸扇的位置？”

“你也知道老子是白纸扇，不是诸葛亮！”对面的人不轻不重地拍了一下桌子，引得门外狱警遥遥投来警告的一瞥，“我他妈要是什么事都清楚，当初——”

荆浩的脸色就变了，声音沉下去，“当初什么？”

谭嘉木伸手用力按了一下太阳穴，摇了摇头，“没什么。”他不是故意提起往事，只是话赶话说到这里，也由不得他自己，“我看了秦风档案上的照片。事出反常必有妖，这道理不用我教你吧。”

“我也不管有什么妖，”荆浩低声道，“老子自己折腾出来的事自己兜着，以后真出了乱子，用不着别人插手，我收拾得住。”

谭嘉木不可置信地摇头，其实清楚自己说服不了对方。荆浩把秦风的事情告诉他，并不是寻求他的建议或者帮助，只是知会他一声。今天就算是他袖手旁观，什么都不做，荆浩手下不缺给他卖命的人，以后自然会想别的办法，结果都是一样的，指不定还要折腾出多大风浪。

他这时候忽然感到一阵心惊，好像某个已经死去的人的阴魂还没散去，现在就站在这间逼仄而潮湿的房间里无声地盯着他们看。

谭嘉木低下头，在桌面的反光里看见白龙居高临下的微笑，好像正怜悯地俯视一堆挣扎在烂泥地里的蛆虫。他几乎忍不住要伸出手去，拨乱那片令人心悸的幻影。

真是太烦人了。

“这件事，你想好怎么跟老板交代了吗？”他说这话，其实就是妥协了。

而荆浩只是简短地嗯了一声，“我有主意。”

谭嘉木苦笑了一声。

可不就是怕你太有主意了。

 

秦风的伤其实不重。至少没有重到要立即送保外就医的地步。

不过当时看起来自然是很凶险的，毕竟是伤在胸前的要害处，不知道擦碰到哪处血管，医生到的时候也被出血量吓了一跳。

“你很幸运，”监狱医疗室的大夫在他醒了之后过来检查各项生命指标，“要是真扎破了肺，恐怕就难活了。”

从青禾叫救护车，等车开过来，人也差不多该送殡仪馆了。

“你可能觉得活在这种地方和死了也没什么区别，”大夫调整了一下挂点滴的速度，“但是死了就什么都没有了。”

“你还这么年轻，说不定以后能出去呢。”

秦风眨了一下眼睛，余光瞥向拉上的窗帘。医生会意地走过去，拉开半幅，叫他看见外面灰蒙蒙的天空。

他看了一会儿，感到异乎寻常的疲惫，闭上眼睛之后，忽然意识到自己其实早已经不再年轻了。

“好好休息吧，你会好起来的。”他听见医生离开之前这样说，然后轻轻关上了门。

隔天荆浩来看他。他比秦风有办法得多，当然不需要在剃须的时候在自己脖子上刮出蹩脚的伤痕。

他在床边坐了一会儿，好像不知道该跟秦风说什么。

秦风第一次见到荆浩局促的样子。他的呼吸机已经拆了，虽然仍很虚弱地躺着，但身体的能量已经足够维持基本的机能。

“还、还好没扎破肺，”他鼓起勇气率先打破沉默，“不然死之前会有好久喘不上气，要挣扎十几分钟。那、那可太难受了，我忍不了。”

荆浩却没有接话，反而提起另一个毫不相干的话题，“你到底是为什么进来的？”

“我啊，”秦风的眉眼弯了弯，“我也不知道。”

“别、别人都说是我杀了人，”他的声音里没有感情，像游丝般时断时续，似乎只是单纯从记忆里翻找出一件过去的事，“可、可是我不记得了。”

荆浩的目光扫向他扎点滴扎到青紫的手背。

“我当年第一次考警校的时候，没有进，因为我对面试官说我想完成一次完美的犯罪。”

“那你做到了吗？”荆浩的声音仿佛也受他感染，听起来飘飘乎乎的，如同来自另一个世界。

秦风靠在枕头上，思考片刻，回答说：“或许吧，如果我真的杀了那个人，那我就完成了一次自己也没能破解的犯罪，超越自我，也可以算是完美了。”

荆浩抿了一下嘴唇，盯着他瞧，又叫他，“诶，小结巴，” 他笑了笑，“你想不想出去啊？”

他的小结巴就露出茫然的表情，配上一张生嫩的脸看起来简直像未成年的高中生。

“去、去哪里啊？”

荆浩伸手拍了一下他的脸颊，这个动作稍微带些过分亲昵的意思，令人无所适从。

“看你想去哪儿。”

秦风转过头，在荆浩眼里看见一个苍白的人影。他的耳边响起李默群上次临走之前留下的话：“对你来说，最可怕的事情不是身份暴露，而是失去立场。走在刀尖上，却不知道自己希望谁安全，谁快乐。到那个时候，就算还活着，也就是个孤魂野鬼了——希望你一切谨慎，好自为之。”

现在他希望谁安全，谁快乐呢？

 

TBC.


End file.
